the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 47
< Chapter 46 Welcome back to the last chapter of the week! Chapter 47- Amber was hanging out with Nina and Fabian, sitting in the lobby of the apartment building. It was a nice time, each just talking and relaxing. Amber was currently telling them a very exciting story from when she was in fashion camp, and some girl tried to steal some of her highly expensive fabric, when the door of the building opened. She ignored that and continued on with the story, when Fabian cut her off. “Whoa,” Amber turned and gasped. Three kids, who looked like freshmen, standing in front of them. The boy had a black sword, the blonde girl had a beautiful staff. “They found the blade…” Fabian continued, still sounding shocked. He got up from his seat and smiled. “Well done…” Then he turned to Nina and herself. “Oh, uh…Nina, Amber, meet Dexter, Cassie, and Erin. Guys, this is Nina and Amber.” “Nice to meet you,” Dexter said, sounding tired. Amber noticed he was leaning on Erin’s shoulder and smiled just a bit, nudging Nina and Fabian. “Ooh, do they remind you of anyone?” Nina smiled and put her arm around Amber and Fabian. “They’re like us,” She said, looking at the newbies. “Three years ago.” Well there was that, and Dexter and Erin totally reminded her of Fabina. It was so cute. Sure, all three of them were covered in dirt and looked completely exhausted, but it was still adorable. The three kids smiled back. “Now,” Fabian said. “Let’s get you three upstairs and show everyone what you did.” ---------- Eddie was sitting on the roof again when he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw Patricia wandering over with a drink in her hand. “There you are,” She said. “I looked everywhere for you. The newbies returned with the blade, and some random staff.” “Oh…great.” He couldn’t pretend to be enthusiastic. Patricia sighed and sat down next to him. “Okay, weasel, what’s wrong?” Eddie gave her a small glance. “Nothing.” “Ugh! Will you just shut up and tell me?” “I’m just… kind of overwhelmed. I’m not really sure if…I’m doing the right things. Now that we have the blade, Jerome and Joy have to play agent all because I asked them to! Is that a bad thing? And…what about my dad? The last time I saw him, I totally told him off. And… now he’s getting hunted down by his counterpart. Not to mention my evil twin…What does that mean?” “Is that what this is all about? Eddie…” He shrugged her off. “Stop, Yacker. It’s complicated. Okay? I don’t want to talk about.” Patricia was getting annoyed, he could tell. “Really? Because I think I can relate.” “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes. Then he was slapped across the face. He stood up and looked at her, angry. “What was that for?!” “You need to get a grip.” Patricia snapped, also getting up. “You think you’re the only one who sometimes feels like a bad person? You really think nobody can relate? Well let me tell you something, Eddie. The things you are so worried about are making a decision everyone agreed on, rightfully getting angry at Sweety, and having a counterpart. That’s…just…stupid!” She tossed her drink to the side, as she was still holding it at this point, and the soda came out like a little river down the side of the building. “We’ve all felt like bad people, Eddie. It’s not just you! And unlike you, some of us have actually done bad things!” Eddie was baffled by her rant. “Well…” She laughed bitterly. “You want to talk about doing bad things? Listen to someone who has actually done those things. You think I’ve never felt like I was a horrible person? Eddie! I was considered the bad guy from Nina’s point of view for a while, and that was deserved. I did horrible things! Forget about what my motive was, I can be downright evil when I want to be. For Anubis’s sake, I was the first Sibuna Sinner! How do you think that feels for me?! While you’re up here feeling bad about yourself for things that might happen, you’ve forgotten that everyone else is trying to deal with it! You aren’t the only one with problems, Eddie, so don’t act like it…” “But… Yacker, I…” Patricia closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and touched his arm gently. “L-Listen, Eddie. I’m sorry for yelling at you. But you have to understand. You’re our leader, and we need you. We all need you.'' I need you. You can’t just sit here and feel bad for yourself, because then it will never get better. You have to stay confident. You have to ''fight! That’s how you will fix this. Trust me on that one.” Eddie sighed and kissed her. “Thanks, Yacker. And I’m sorry for claiming you don’t understand. I guess I was wrong about that…” He swallowed. He still wasn’t completely convinced, but Patricia had a point- he was a leader, and he had to act like it, or things would only get worse. “I guess this is the price of being a hero, huh?” “Probably.” She laughed and put her arm around him. “Now, come on. Let’s go see the others.” --------- The next morning, Joy woke up already feeling the nervous knot in her stomach. Today was it- the day she and Jerome would have to join Team Corbierre. As soon as they got the fake blade that Victor’s associate was working on for them, it would be time to go. Patricia, Piper and Nina were talking in the living room when she walked in. “Morning, Joy,” Her best friend greeted. “You okay?” Joy shrugged and took a seat next to her. “Nervous.” She didn’t say anything else; her friends knew what she meant. Patricia frowned and nudged her a little. “Well hey, you’ll be with Jerome, right? That has to count for something.” “Yeah, at least he has experience with these things…” “I’m sure you’ll be okay, Joy.” Nina told her. “You’re bringing them the blade, how could they not trust you?” “Maybe they have some sort of evil mind reading powers…” She said tiredly. “Would that be surprising?” Patricia shook her head and sighed, but said nothing. “You’ll probably get the hang of it after a while,” Her best friend’s twin added. “It might even be fun if you do it right.” Joy laughed a little under her breath at that. How could Piper know? She’s never been in real danger before, never came face to face with a villain before. But even still, she liked the idea Piper was going for- just doing her best and maybe even enjoying it. “Thanks, Piper.” A knock on the door. She turned to see Jerome entering the room. “Can I come in?” He asked, sounding awkward. She nodded and Jerome walked in, sitting next to her, opposite of where Patricia was. “Morning, girls.” “Morning, Jerome.” Nina said slowly. “You look tired.” He did- he had bags under his eyes and for once his hair wasn’t all perfectly groomed. “No kidding,” Jerome laughed. “What would give you that idea, Martin?” “It was clearly your pleasant personality.” “Thanks for the compliment, Trixie.” Jerome sounded both amused and annoyed. Joy sighed and moved in closer to him, putting her head on his chest. “Todays the day.” “Yup. Can’t wait.” He said, with flat joy. “I still think you guys will do fine,” Nina said, and Piper was nodding. Patricia smiled. “Yeah. Just don’t die,” Joy gave her friend a look and Jerome rolled his eyes. “Sorry. But seriously. Don’t worry about it. If we all thought there’d be real danger, we wouldn’t be sending you.” Jerome burst out laughing at that but said nothing. It was a bitter laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. “Come on.” She told him, getting up. “Let’s get some breakfast. We’re going to need our energy…” Jerome stood up with her and both of them left together, him guiding her with his arm. “Do you think they really mean what they say?” Joy asked. He shrugged. “They believe it, alright, but that doesn’t mean we should…” And they left it at that. ----------- Mick was talking with KT in the lobby that morning. “So, Mara doesn’t like me anymore?” He echoed, when she was done telling him the story. Mick sighed. “Man…this stinks. What am I supposed to do now?” KT sighed. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but kept silent. “What is it?” He asked her. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged. “Alright. But seriously. I really like her. How could she like Fabian more than me?” Mick wasn’t angry at Fabian, of course, despite is complaints. They were still best friends, and he couldn’t hold this against him. It just wasn’t fair. “At least she doesn’t still like Jerome,” KT said. “After what he did,” Mick paused. “What? What did he do?” “Oh, umm…well, he-“ She couldn’t finish telling him when another person came wandering down the stairs. Benji. “Ah, hello.” “Hey Benji,” KT greeted awkwardly. “What brings you here?” He shrugged and took a seat next to them. “I woke up, Eddie’s sleeping, decided to find someone else to talk to.” “Hey, Mate.” Mick greeted. “I heard your pretty good at sports. Is that true?” Benji smirked. “Better than Milly is,” “I bet you’re not better than me,” Mick challenged him with a smile. “I’m like an athletic machine.” “It’s true, he’s good,” KT said, making him smile. “I think that’s a challenge. I’d take it if I weren’t here to rival Eddie.” Mick shrugged. “That’s okay. Eddie and I still haven’t finished our eating challenge,” KT laughed. “I remember that. You should totally finish it!” “If he’s up for it,” He said, with a small smile at her. “I wouldn’t mind seeing someone else beat Milly for a change,” Benji said. “I bet you could do it,” “Ah, thanks man! I better go ask him then, yeah?” Mick stood up, and KT followed. Their new ally got up a bit more slowly. KT went on ahead as the three returned to the apartment. Mick stayed back, talking to Benji. “So, you like her or what?” Mick did a double take. “What? No,” At least, not as much as he liked Mara…maybe… “What makes you ask this?” Benji shrugged. “Saw the sparks, got curious. You know, I would date her if I got the chance,” He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, dude.” But this made him think. Why was he getting so annoyed with Benji all of the sudden? Why did he get defensive when KT was brought up? Did he like her? No, he liked Mara, there was no way he could like someone else, was there? He wasn’t sure anymore, but he knew that he couldn’t let this get in his way. He’d win over Mara. He’d make sure of it. ---------- Later that morning, Patricia snuck out yet again- but this time, she wasn’t masking herself. This time, she had a mission. Something only she could do. First, there was only one place she knew her target would be. The hospital. Patricia walked right inside and up to the desk. “I’m here to visit Jason Winkler.” The nurse nodded, told her the room, and Patricia was off. Finally, she reached the room. Slowly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, she swallowed her nerves down and opened the door. It’s the end of this week! We have about four weeks left, and then the finale which will be on a Wednesday. (July 23rd, I think.) Keep patient and get ready, we’re in the home stretch. Thanks for reading! Chapters 48 and 49 > Category:Blog posts